Suojelusenkeli
by Edesina
Summary: Yksi henkilö mursi Faten sydämen, toinen korjasi sen. Shuffle


Fandom: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha  
Ikäraja: K-7  
Pari: Fate/Signum  
Genre: Angst, H/C, Romance 

Haasteet: Shuffle II

A/N: Kahdessa ensimmäisessä ei ole paritusta, ne valottavat vähän ficin taustoja. Kolmessa seuraavassa päästään itse asiaan.

Suojelusenkeli

**Cheryl Cole - Parachute**

Fate oli ollut järkyttynyt, kun hän oli saanut selville, ettei Nanoha rakastanut häntä samalla tavoin. Pikkutytölle oli ollut käsittämätöntä, että rakkaus voisi olla väärin. Onnekseen hän ei ollut kertonut tunteistaan toiselle tytölle.

He olivat kävelleet koulusta kotiin, kun he näkivät kuinka kasi vanhempaa tyttö suutelivat puiston penkillä. Fate oli ohittanut tytöt sen pahemmin kummeksumatta. Hänestä oli ollut hienoa, että pari oli löytänyt toisensa.

Keltahiuksinen tyttö oli vilkaissut salaa ystäväänsä ja nähnyt tämän vääristyneen ilmeen. Kun hän oli kysynyt mikä häntä vaivasi, Nanoha oli vastannut: "se on väärin."

Sanat olivat murtaneet nuoren Faten sydämen.

**Metallica - Sad but true**

Pilviritarien ilmestymisen jälkeen Fate oli muuttunut huomaamattaan suojelevammaksi Nanohaa kohtaan. Hän yhä tunsi kiintymystä ruskeahiuksista maagia kohtaan, mutta kykeni kätkemään tunteensa kohtalaisen hyvin. Yuuno oli tietenkin huomannut jotain ja tarkkaili häntä sivusta mustasukkaisena varjona.

Fate muisti ilmeen Nanohan kasvoilla, kun hän oli sanonut kahden tytön välisen rakkauden olevan väärin ja pelkäsi hylkäämistä. Hän ei kestänyt ajatusta, että Nanoha jättäisi hänet. Toinen tyttö oli liian tärkeä ja sen tähden Fate astui vastentahtoisesti sivuun, antoi Yuunolle mahdollisuuden.

Hän tarkkaili kaksikkoa salaa. He olivat niin rakastuneita toisiinsa, ja Fate yritti olla iloinen Nanohan puolesta. Kuitenkin hän tunsi kasvavaa vihaa Yuunoa kohtaan.

**Sean paul – We be burning**

Taistelut Signumin kanssa pakottivat Faten ajamaan itsensä äärirajoilleen. Jatkuva harjoittelu painoi hänen mieltään, mutta hän huomasi särkyneen sydämensä paranevan hitaasti jatkuvan rääkin alla. Enää hän ei itkenyt itseään öisin uneen, eikä Nanoha pyörinyt hänen mielessään jatkuvasti.

Hän ei enää katsonut Nanohaa arvioivasti, ei huomannut tämän pehmeitä huulia. Hän ei enää tuntenut sydämensä vuotavan verta, kun Nanoha painoi kevyitä suudelmia Yuunon huulille tai poskille. Hän oli oppinut hyväksymään, ettei Nanoha vastaisi hänen tunteisiinsa.

Sen sijaan Fate huomasi ajattelevansa tiettyä pinkkihiuksista ritaria öisin. Tämän sinisistä silmistä näkyi mielenkiinto, kun he kohtasivat taistelukentällä ja hymy kohosi ritarin kasvoille.

Aina nähdessään ritarin hymyn, Fate tunsi perhosten lepattavan vatsassaan. Iltaisin Fate kuvitteli ritarin, suojelusenkelinsä, suojelevat kädet ympärilleen ja nukahti.

**Keisha - Take it off**

Aikuisuuden kynnyksellä Fate antoi Nanohalle lisää tilaa ja eksyi pimeiden kujien laittomiin kapakoihin ja stripklubeille. Hän katseli mielellään varjoista, kun nuoret naiset ja miehet esiintyivät ja lopulta riisuivat ne vähätkin vaatteet, joita heillä oli yllään.

Alastomat vartalot saivat jonkin värähtelemään Faten alavatsassa lämpimästi, kun hän tarkkaili tanssijoiden jokaista liikettä.

"En tiennyt että pidät tuollaisesta Testarossa", huvittunut ääni mutisi varjoista ja Fate käännähti ympäri kauhuissaan. _Joku oli tunnistanut hänet!_ Fate ei liiemmin halunnut selitellä äidilleen, miksi hän kiersi hämärillä klubeilla, joilla tiedettävästi liikkui homoseksuaaleja ja muita friikeiksi laskettavia henkilöitä

"Si-Signum? Mitä sinä teet täällä?" Faten ääni kohosi pari oktaavia, kun hän tunnisti toisen naisen.

"Katselen paikkoja", toinen vastasi välinpitämättömästi olkiaan kohauttaen. Sitten hän virnisti tytölle. "Kelpaako seurani?"

**Velvet - Chemistry**

Fate heräsi hitaasti hirvittävään päänsärkyyn. Hänellä ei ollut edellisestä illasta kuin hämäriä muistikuvia, eikä hän todellakaan muistanut päässeensä kotiin…

Jokin liikahti sängyssä ja tytön silmät levähtivät auki. Hän huomioi vieraan huoneen, mutta hänen katseensa liimautui henkilöön joka jakoi sängyn hänen kanssaan. Pinkit, pitkät hiukset, kaunis, muodokas vartalo, jota Fate oli kadehtinut monet kerrat…

"Signum?", tyttö kuiskasi ja tunsi kuinka veri kohosi hänen kasvoilleen. Ritari avasi toista silmäänsä laiskasti ja nousi sitten hitaasti istumaan.

Fate nielaisi nähdessään tämän alastoman vartalon, mutta hänelle ei jäänyt paljoa aikaa miettiä, kun Signum kumartui suutelemaan häntä kevyesti.

"Huomenta kulta"

**  
Fin


End file.
